Forge
The Forge is one of the three crafting tabs in the Arcane laboratory. It allows you to combine 3 items together into a single new item. It is necessary to have the Evil 3D Printer to enter the Forge. Single Recipe Items Three items can be combined in any order so as to a create new item. If the combination of items is wrong, the result will be Rubbish. The following list includes recipes for Shards, Arcane items, Unique items, Miscellaneous items and Rubbish. Shards recipes |component1 = Ectoplasm Prism |component2 = Ectoplasm Prism |component3 = Death Mason Jar |time = 24h }} |component1 = Ectoplasm Prism |component2 = Ectoplasm Prism |component3 = Elixir of Madness |time = 24h }} |component1 = Greed Splinter |component2 = Greed Splinter |component3 = Greed Splinter |time = 1h }} |component1 = War Splinter |component2 = War Splinter |component3 = War Splinter |time = 1h }} |component1 = Orb Splinter |component2 = Orb Splinter |component3 = Orb Splinter |time = 1h }} |component1 = Greed Shard |component2 = Greed Shard |component3 = Ectoplasm Prism |time = 2d }} |component1 = War Shard |component2 = War Shard |component3 = Ectoplasm Prism |time = 2d }} |component1 = Orb Shard |component2 = Orb Shard |component3 = Ectoplasm Prism |time = 2d }} Arcane recipes |component1 = Stone Tablet |component2 = Stone Tablet |component3 = Stone Tablet |time = 1h }} |component1 = Power Cube Piece |component2 = Power Cube Piece |component3 = Power Cube Piece |time = 1h }} |component1 = Power Cube |component2 = Power Cube |component3 = Power Cube |time = 24h }} |component1 = Magic Ring |component2 = Power Potion |component3 = Power Cube |time = 1h }} |component1 = Death Chalice |component2 = Death Chalice |component3 = Death Chalice |time = 8h }} |component1 = Death Mug |component2 = Death Mug |component3 = Death Mug |time = 24h }} |component1 = Power Potion |component2 = Red Knight's Lipstick |component3 = Death Chalice |time = 1h }} |component1 = Ectoplasm |component2 = Necro Sword |component3 = Necro Sword |time = 1h }} |component1 = Power Potion |component2 = Zombie Horde's Eye |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 1h }} |component1 = Chaos Crest |component2 = Ectoplasm Ball |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 1h }} |component1 = Magic Ring |component2 = Magic Ring |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 24h }} |component1 = Power Potion |component2 = Power Potion |component3 = Power Potion |time = 8h }} |component1 = Ultima Potion |component2 = Ultima Potion |component3 = Ultima Potion |time = 24h }} |component1 = Ectoplasm Ball |component2 = Power Potion |component3 = Power Potion |time = 1h }} |component1 = Ectoplasm Ball |component2 = Power Axe |component3 = Power Axe |time = 4h }} |component1 = Specter's Amethyst |component2 = Power Axe |component3 = Ectoplasm Prism |time = 4h }} |component1 = Squid's Teddy Bear |component2 = Death Mug |component3 = Ectoplasm Prism |time = 24h }} Miscellaneous recipes |component1 = Magic Ring |component2 = Plague in a Bottle |component3 = Squid's Teddy Bear |time = 1m }} |component1 = Death Chalice |component2 = Death Chalice |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 1h }} |component1 = Power Potion |component2 = Plague in a Bottle |component3 = Power Axe |time = 1h }} |component1 = Power Axe |component2 = Power Axe |component3 = Power Axe |time = 1h }} |component1 = Necro Sword |component2 = Necro Sword |component3 = Necro Sword |time = 1h }} |component1 = Ectoplasm |component2 = Rubbish |component3 = Rubbish |time = 1h }} Unique recipes |component1 = Bully Bunny's Head |component2 = Bully Bunny's Carrot |component3 = Bully Bunny's Foot |time = 1h }} |component1 = A Witch's Shoes |component2 = A Haunted Potato |component3 = An Evil Candle |time = 1h }} |component1 = Another Witch's Shoes |component2 = A Sexy Potato |component3 = Evil Lipstick |time = 1h }} |component1 = The Potato Man |component2 = The Potato Lady |component3 = Magic Ring |time = 1h }} |component1 = Evil Candy Cane |component2 = Snowball of Doom |component3 = Xmas Eye |time = 1h }} |component1 = Xmas Berries |component2 = Lemon Flavoured Magic Snow |component3 = Xmas Bottle |time = 1h }} |component1 = Xmas Coal |component2 = Xmas Bow |component3 = Xmas Metal Bar |time = 1h }} |component1 = Juicy Blue Lollipop |component2 = Juicy Purple Lollipop |component3 = Juicy Yellow Lollipop |time = 1h }} |component1 = Juicy Blue Candy |component2 = Juicy Green Candy |component3 = Juicy Pink Candy |time = 1h }} |component1 = Steam Badge |component2 = Web Badge |component3 = Mobile Badge |time = 1h }} |component1 = Gold Bar |component2 = Diamond Bar |component3 = Platinum Bar |time = 1h }} |component1 = Piece of Cash |component2 = Pile of Cash |component3 = Stack of Cash |time = 1h }} |component1 = Red Crab |component1_size = x60px |component2 = Blue Crab |component2_size = x60px |component3 = Green Crab |component3_size = x60px |time = 1h }} |component1 = Blue Fish on a Stick |component2 = Yellow Fish on a Stick |component3 = Purple Fish on a Stick |time = 1h }} |component1 = Evil Pumpkin |component2 = Bloody Sack |component3 = Spooky Sticks |time = 1h }} |component1 = Chicken Pick |component2 = Lightning Pick |component3 = Skull Pick |time = 1h }} |component1 = Red D6 |component2 = Blue D6 |component3 = White D6 |time = 1h }} Rubbish recipes }} Ghost Recipes To collect ghosts, it is necessary to get the Spectral Vacuum by finishing Challenge 451-500 in the Malgar Realm. Up to 20 ghosts can be held in a player's inventory at any one time, however this cap can be raised by obtaining , , and . It takes 81 Villager Ghosts and 40 hours craft time to create an Ectoplasm Prism. Craft time can be decreased to 30 hours with the bonus items , , and . The "Fast Ghost Craft" feature of Arcane Laboratory may be useful here (requires lv 3 Lab). While this doesn't make forging quicker, if fills all empty slots with the best ghost craft up to Ectoplasm Cube, saving a few seconds on this repetitive task |} Monster Items' Recipes Monster items can only be forged from other monster items and Villager Ghosts. Each monster item has its own ID: The following table shows three possible combinations. The ID obtained from formulas above is the ID of forged item. If the obtained ID is greater than 9, then subtract 9 from it until it's value within range 1-9. Combinations lists Using Ghosts as crafting component Ghosts have rarity value of 6 (equivalent to an Uncommon monster item with no stars) and they do not change the monster item's ID. Ghosts are very useful at the start of the crafting, when materials are scarce but ghosts are plentiful. They lose most of this utility after a few hundreds of Time Portals (by that point you are swimming in monster items). Also, beyond 4 stars Monster Items they add very little value. Recipes with 2 ghost and a monster item are limited to 4-star items, since any recipe including 2 ghosts, above 4 stars items, ends with a result inferior to the other materials used. It isn't possible to reach rarity value of at least 38 using 2 ghosts and 1 monster item to create a item. Crafting Times ;Note The crafting time is capped at 3 hours Power ;Notes * For each rarity tier, each additional star multiplies x5 the value of the bonus * Keep in mind every item stacks additively, so +500% (x5) adds only 5 times the base DPS of the monster, with the corresponding diminishing returns Rarity and Star Rating mixing The table below shows the rarity values that item might have. The sum of those values is the new item rarity value. The following table shows the minimum needed values for particular rarity/tier. Since v1.03.058, kings always drop items of Rare quality (before this, getting adequate amounts of these items for forging was far from guaranteed). Some of the fastest ("just" 3h crafting time) recipes for 7x items are: # 3x (simplest, and earliest available) # 2x + 1x # 2x 5x + 1x # 2x 5x + 1x # 2x 5x + 1x These are not (by far) the only fast combinations! But * They only require one or two types of items, which simplifies the crafting (while many others require 3 different items you need to match along with Item ID and rarity) * They can be done with 5x items at most, which can be obtained in Death Volcano or from the king of Western Swamps (level 2025), or even with items, obtainable from Western Swamps or the king of Talar Country (level 1025), and even craftable way before that. * Since the King of Talar Country is the earliest available source, and since now the Kings always drop Rare quality items, the simplest recipe may also be the absolutely first available one (although this will yield at most one craft every 3 resets) Notes * More recipes may be added to the game in the future (According to KojakTSL, these are all the recipes... for now). * The bonus of three items is lost as soon as the CRAFT button is clicked, though the numbers may not be updated immediately. * Items that can be only acquired in Forge have Arcane rarity (except for Special Event Items and A Bad Seed). * Items that have different stats depending on the ingredients' rarity don't have Arcane rarity. * There are only 2 items that take 1 minute to craft - A Bad Seed and Rubbish. * Only one shard or splinter bought with orbs may be crafted at the same time. The number of shards and splinters that may be crafted at the same time using recipes is limited only by the number of crafting slots. * You can't create rubbish from unique items. Tips * When crafting Arcane items, always use the lowest rarity items, since the result is going to be the same. * When crafting miscellaneous items, its more efficient to use 1 'R'are item and 2 'C'ommon items, because the result is based on the highest rarity of the ingredients. Example: R Power Axe + C Power Axe + C Power Axe = R Power Potion See also * A thread by IceWeaselX on Kongregate's forum. Category:Forge Category:Hell Category:Arcane Laboratory Category:Items